Honda Kiku: Ninja
by Ai no Maneshi
Summary: The shinobi of the Honda clan serves as bodyguards to only one family. They are sought out for their skills and loyalty. They were the best of the best. The current clan head, Honda Kiku, will now choose who will be his generation's next ally family. RandomCountry/Japan, past China/Japan


Ai-chan: I became addicted to Hetalia. Sorry. Instead of updating my current stories, I wrote something new. But... But... It's HETALIA! T_T I hope you guys support this too. Well, if I had supporters here. T_T So, without further ado... And before you see my bawling my heart out because I have no reviews. T_T Here it is, the cute and adorable, Honda Kiku-chan!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I did, I would've included my own country, Philippines, and then write about some yaoi service to my fellow fangirls.

* * *

Honda Kiku: Ninja

Chapter 1: Japan

"Kiku-dono, I am but a lowly servant from your grandfather's generation. However, I humbly wish for you to reconsider your decision seriously. The Wang family had been very supportive of us as our ally family for many years now. I fear of the day when they see this change of heart as betrayal on our part." An old man dressed in an elaborately designed formal black kimono, bowed in the hallway of a traditional Japanese designed room that had sliding doors opened.

"Do you or anyone else have objections to my decision, then?" a low and quiet voice questioned from inside the room.

"Oh no, Kiku-dono. I am merely seeking out assurance. I was quite astounded by your change of heart, seeing as your father and previous clan heads chose to serve under the Wang family as our ally." The man bowed lower until his forehead touched the wooden floor. "This lowly servant of yours humbly seek for your forgiveness."

A sigh was heard from within the room. "Forgiveness given. Though I can not explain fully why I chose to shift alliance, I assure you that it was not done in jest. You have my word that it was addressed with a clear mind and heavy heart."

"Thank you, Kiku-dono. The purpose of my visit was to represent the members of the Honda Kaigi and pledge the loyalty of members such as myself to you, Honda Kiku-sama, current head of the Honda clan. I will send a list of the members in your allegiance that we deem can be of servitude to you."

"Noted. If that is all, then you may go."

The old man lifted his head but remained bowing. "Yes, Kiku-dono. I am always grateful for your time."

A girl dressed in a white yukata walked out of the room and bowed in front of the old man. "Kiku-sama has sent me to escort you out of the main house." They both stood up and left the room.

* * *

The Honda clan is an old shinobi family that was said to have been founded since the 16th century in Japan. Their early ancestors were trained mercenaries for hire. During the fall of the shinobi period, the old Honda clan allied themselves with Tokugawa Ieyasu and managed to survive. After they regained stability amongst themselves, the current head of that time, Honda Kisei, made the decision to stop being mercenaries for hire and serve as bodyguards to high ranking officials. They were sought out for their skills and loyalty but to avoid being caught in rivalry that was prevalent amongst officials and their families, Kisei passed a rule that the Honda clan will only serve one family that will be chosen by the current clan head. The first 'generation' of shinobi bodyguards started under the reign of Kisei.

After years and generations passed, the Honda family served a Chinese family, the Wang clan. The alliance went smoothly and proved to be beneficial for the two families. The Honda clan continued serving the Wang clan for many years and generations more. However, the current head now, Honda Kiku, decided to shift alliance.

* * *

 _"What's your name, aru?"_

 _His smile was so bright._

 _"I'm Yao, aru. If there's something you don't know, just ask me."_

 _He was so bright._

 _"Hello, Yao-sama, future heir of the Wang clan from China where the sun sets. I am Kiku, the first son of the Honda clan's current clan head from Japan where the sun rises."_

 _I wanted him to look at me._

 _"This kid is so rude, aru!"_

 _I wanted to reach out to him._

* * *

 _"Let me introduce you, aru. This is Kiku, aru. He's my little brother that I can boast of, aru."_

 _What?_

 _"No. That's not true. I mean..."_

 _I don't see you as my brother._

 _"Don't deny it, aru!"_

 _Please, stop it, Yao-sama._

* * *

 _"By the way, what are you planning to do for the future?"_

 _Isn't staying together like this enough?_

 _"Eh... Let's see, then. I plan to become stronger."_

 _Can't I stay by your side?_

 _"Ah, I can't understand such a difficult thing. Put it more briefly, aru!"_

 _Don't you really understand?_

 _"I will become the head of the Honda family after my father retires. I plan to fight for my future ally family at any cost."_

 _Let me stay by your side._

 _"Hey, look!" he pointed at the moon, "The rabbit on the moon is mixing medical herbs, aru!"_

 _Forever. As long as I live._

 _"Its pounding rice cakes."_

 _I wish this moment with you will never end._

* * *

 _"Kiku? What are you doing at this late at night, aru?"_

 _I need to go._

 _"Why are you holding that, aru? Thats dangerous! Come on. I'll lead you back to your room, aru."_

 _His back was always so strong and wide._

 _"Ki... Kiku!"_

 _Red. His blood was so red._

* * *

Brown eyes opened abruptly as Kiku woke up from his dreams. He sat up on his futon. His heart was beating loudly, his breath was uneven, and his hands were shaking. He attempted to calm himself down. He stood up and decided to take a walk outside his backyard.

It has been years since he had that dream- no, those were his memories. 'My precious memories that I thought I buried deep in my heart.'

He was a child back then when his father came to stay at the Wang's main house. He met Wang Yao, the future heir of the Wang clan. Both became close together. His father and the Wang clan's patriarch approved of their friendship, expecting Kiku to choose Yao as his father chose Yao's father before.

However, the friendship between Yao and Kiku slowly changed. And they lead them to the start of their downfall.

* * *

Men and women in black formal kimonos in different intricate designs sat down on the floor in a seiza position, facing a wooden podium. They all bowed when they saw the clan head, Honda Kiku, walk slowly to the podium, located at the right of the spacious room.

"Enough." They sat back up to a seiza position. "I will not make this a long assembly as I know that you, members of the Honda Kaigi and representatives of the branch families, will be preoccupied with preparations of your own." Kiku stood like a delicate statue, small but lithe and deadly. "I have decided regarding the family to be my generation's next protectorate. And they will be the..."

* * *

END.

This is just a one shot.I will not continue anymore... Kidding! So, I will add up one shot/chapter per possible family. I wanted to include other countries like Taiwan and Switzerland but I don't know what their human names are. I guess I'll start up with a random family.

Possible families and pairings (not in any order or ranking)

England: Arthur Kirkland (Iggypan)

Ai-chan: My OTP. Enough said.

America: Alfred Jones (Ameripan)

Ai-chan: One of my favorite pairings. I just can't see the wonders of USUK, sorry. Maybe, I'll consider FrUK in a fic with Ameripan. Should I include a Frapan pairing in this story too? Nihon-chan and his Onii-chan. *insert perverted giggles here*

Prussia/Germany: Gilbert and Ludwig Beilschmidt (Gerpan vs Prupan)

Ai-chan: I've liked Gerpan during the time when I watched the first episodes of Hetalia. I don't know about Prupan because Kiku is the servant type while Gilbert is the ore-sama type. But maybe, I can make it work?

Greece: Heracles Karpusi (Giripan)

Ai-chan: They say that the closest Kiku had as a romantic interaction was with Greece. Not my favorite, actually, but its okay.

South/North Italy: Romano/Feliciano Vargas (SItapan vs NItapan)

Ai-chan: I don't know how to start this. ROFL. Just included this pairing because, what the heck? LOL. Why not? Maybe a threesome? XD

Spain: Antonio Carriedo (Spapan)

Ai-chan: I read a fic about Japan spending New Year's celebrations in Spain. It was so cute, I included this pairing.

South Korea: Im Yong Soo (SKopan)

Ai-chan: This guy wants Kiku's breasts. Should I say more? *insert more perverted giggles here*

China: Wang Yao (Chipan)

Ai-chan: Aiyaa! I pray in Shinatty-chan's name that I may finish writing this part, aru!

Feel free to suggest a pairing! Maybe I can include them in the one shots, maybe like Poland/Liet or something? Also, do remember to...

REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW!


End file.
